Díselo A Tía Bella
by She Wears Vuitton
Summary: One Shot. Era imposible que en su sano juicio admitiera lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy, pero dada la situación tenía que hacerlo. No únicamente a él y a sus amigos... sino a ella misma.


**DÍSELO A TÍA BELLA**

Su mirada ya no reflejaba ni paz ni tranquilidad.

Que _él_ perturbara su única posibilidad de respirar aire fresco la había irritado terriblemente.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron en el mismísimo instante en el que _él_ apareció.

-¿Me extrañaste?- inquirió, sentándose a su lado austeramente y apoyando su cabeza en la dura corteza del árbol.

Ella bufó irritada y hundió su rostro en el río que eran sus piernas y sus brazos. Sintió su fría pero suave mano subir y bajar por su nuca, masajeándola de una forma tentadora... pero no se inmutó.

-Sinceramente, no- comenzó, sin cambiar de posición. –Nunca lo haría.

Lo oyó reír irónicamente y creyó conveniente dejar de estar con la cabeza gacha para desafiarlo con sus ojos marrones.

-Eres tan mala para mentir, Granger...

Sin embargo esta vez no surgió ninguna carcajada de las comisuras de su boca, que se habían curvado nuevamente en una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no miento- gruñó cansada de que se mofase de ella. Se mordió un labio indignada y se maldijo en el momento en que lo hizo porque sus ojos grises se fijaron inmediatamente en su boca carmesí.

En cuestión de segundos la distancia entre ellos se acortó abismalmente; _él_ se había acercado como una serpiente a su presa y la había sujetado fuertemente por las muñecas.

-Sé que _intentas_ mentirme. Pero no lo logras ni siquiera contigo misma. Admítelo.

Hermione intentó zafarse pero se resignó cuando el rubio hizo rodar sus labios por sus mejillas. La había paralizado otra vez.

-¿Ves? No puedes negar que te encanta que te toque... o que te bese- y dicho esto sus suspiros se hicieron uno. Sus alientos se mezclaron y se perdieron en un beso que ambos anhelaban con lujuria y frenesí.

La castaña se separó de _él_ luego de algunos minutos - _luchando contra sus instintos_ - y respiró profundamente.

Se puso de pie súbitamente y Draco la miró desde abajo, interesado.

-No lo hagas más, por favor- suplicó, todavía agitada. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de _él_ y del árbol al lado del lago, su lugar predilecto para estar a solas cuando necesitaba meditar sobre su vida.

De hecho, eso era lo que había estado haciendo antes de su poco alegre aparición.

Era casi imposible que en su sano juicio admitiera lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy, pero dada la situación (y a la pérdida de su sentido común) tenía que hacerlo. No únicamente a _él_ y a sus amigos... sino a ella misma.

Estaba a punto de atravesar el inmenso umbral que tenía como entrada el castillo, cuando sintió _su_ mano postrarse en su hombro.

-No creas que solo estoy jugando contigo, sangre sucia. Yo nunca desperdicio mi tiempo- su corazón casi había saltado de su pecho en un acto suicida al oír aquella oración.

Por un lado una chispa de esperanza se había abierto paso en su existencia pero por el otro... esta especie de confesión la había llenado de apremio. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar y se enfrentó a su peor pesadilla o, en términos más apropiados, su nuevo amante.

-¡Excelente forma de intentar quedarte conmigo!- exclamó con sorna -¡Llamándome sangre sucia!

Draco frunció el ceño, levemente sorprendido.

-No puedes negar lo que eres- masculló, preparándose mentalmente para recibir un golpe. Pero ella se abstuvo a hacerle daño alguno porque estaba esperando que su faceta de gallina gritara presente. Entonces le dejó hablar –Como yo no puedo negar que algo de ti me atrae y no me deja vivir en paz.

-Te debe de gustar lo prohibido, _Malfoy_. Porque que yo sepa _nadie_ de tu estirpe sedujo a alguien de _mi_ sangre. ¿O debería decir _nuestra_ sangre?. Si tan sólo tus padres supieran que dejaste de ser sangre pura hace rato...

-No te atrevas a repetirlo- le dijo amenazadoramente, apuntando a su pequeña nariz con su varita –Que te quede bien claro Granger que yo _no fui, no soy y nunca seré un impuro como tú o como Potter_.

Ella sonrió ya que había metido el dedo en la llaga, como era de acostumbrarse.

-Eres tan gracioso cuando quieres defender tu linaje... Lo único que te falta saber es que no te conviertes en un media sangre tan solo por... acostarte conmigo.

El bajó su varita y negó con la cabeza – Hermione lo notó aliviado.

-Ya lo sabía- le reprochó, mostrándose airoso. Aunque, era más que obvio que su orgullo estaba levemente herido de todas las veces que ella lo dejó en evidencia.

-En todo caso te vuelves un traidor a tu sangre. Creo que tendrás que pedirle consejos a tu tía Andrómeda sobre como sobrellevar el que te eliminen del árbol genealógico- quería molestarlo. Sabía perfectamente qué pasaba cuando lo hacía. –¿Te digo una cosa?. _¡Díselo a tía Bella!._ ¡Dudo que ella te perdone alguna vez por dejarme dormir en tu cama!

-Dudo que tía Bella se entere alguna vez- farfulló enojado –Porque si eso sucediera no me dejarías otra alternativa que matarte.

Ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras porque su mirada exasperada la había hipnotizado. Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, sacudiendo su cabeza para enfocarse nuevamente en su objetivo.

-¿Y eso te haría feliz?

-A mi_ sí_ –rió de una forma que la hizo estremecer –Pero _a mi amigo no_- señaló con su dedo a su entrepierna, divertido.

Hermione hizo rodar sus ojos y de un solo movimiento rápido de muñeca, tomó en su mano la corbata del rubio y jugueteó con ella por un rato. Jaló de la misma y lo acercó hacia su rostro. Él se relamió los labios y en el momento en el que iba a besarla, ella puso un dedo entre sus bocas y chasqueó la lengua en señal de reprobación. Lo vio frustrarse con facilidad.

-Si no me tendrías te sucedería algo muy parecido a esto y supongo...- dijo seductoramente –Que no te convendría en lo mas mínimo. Dijiste que yo tengo algo que te atrae y que no te permite seguir adelante con tu poco interesante vida de futuro mortífago.

Se separó inmediatamente de ella sin importarle que la corbata todavía estuviera en sus dedos. Fingió no haber estado a punto de ser estrangulado y le espetó – Por eso mismo, si no existieras me sería más fácil vivir.

-No te contradigas, Draco. Sé que morirías por quedarte encerrado en una habitación conmigo una eternidad. Te tragarías la llave de tu propio dormitorio por no dejarme escapar.

-La abrirías con un maldito _alohomora_, estúpida. No valdría la pena tragarme una llave y pasarme días en el baño para que salga por el otro lado.

Ella comenzó a reírse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se había tentado por el absurdo comentario de su partenaire y le costó un minuto y medio volver en sí.

-Es que... no sería necesario ahora que lo pienso. Ni en un estado declarado de demencia abandonaría los aposentos del mejor dotado de Slytherin- se apoyó contra la dura piedra de Hogwarts y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Como si hubieras tenido algo con algún otro y yo no me enteré. ¿Fue Crabbe o Goyle?- se acercó a Hermione, acechándola desde las alturas. Le llevaba una cabeza y media de diferencia. Era imposible quitarle aquella expresión de burla de su rostro.

-Ninguno- bufó, con una expresión más que encrespada.

-¿Entonces?

-Es lo que dicen todas las mujeres que alguna vez tuvieron algo contigo- Draco eliminó las distancias existentes entre ellos y ahora estaban a vanos centímetros el uno del otro -Pero ninguna...

-¿Ninguna...?- Malfoy la motivó a que terminara su oración con una mirada engolosinada.

-Ninguna te mantuvo tanto tiempo en una cama como yo. Te tengo aprecio, si eso es lo que querías oír.

-Era hora que lo dijeras.

Fue demasiado complicado deducir quien fue el o la que originó el beso, porque fue algo tan repentino... como mutuo.


End file.
